Frame components, such as jambs and mullions, along with thresholds and door panels, are assembled and installed as entranceways in buildings and residences. Door systems are often pre-assembled (pre-hung) in a factory prior to delivery to a job site. Pre-assembly of the frame members is often attempted without the use of guides for location of attachment fasteners. This manual assembly can lead to location errors of fasteners which can compromise joint integrity.
Further, the pre-hung door assembly can be shipped to and stored in multiple locations prior to arrival at the job site. This leads to handling of the door assembly multiple times. The shipping, multiple relocations, and storage of the pre-hung door assembly renders it subject to damage, particularly the bottom-most components which include side jambs.
Some efforts have been made to provide protective devices for the bottom-most components, however, such efforts have been directed toward permanently attached structures for placement during installation, protective devices that do not adequately protect the frame parts, create unacceptable expense, or hinder installation and cause excessively long processing times. Conventional devices, by way of example, strips of wood and/or, heavy duty cardboard do not assist with proper placement of components during the assembly process.
Thus, Applicant recognized there remains a need for a new and improved protective device for door assemblies and frame members and it is to these and other challenges that the inventions of the present disclosure are directed.